Epiphany
by centrepretender
Summary: Lorraine is doing the laundry when she comes across something that brings up some questions...rated for cursing.
1. The Epiphany

**Epiphany**

**Chapter 1: The Epiphany**

**centrepretender**

As Lorraine Baines McFly did the laundry, she thought about her son. Well, her youngest son, Marty. He had been acting strange lately, acting like everything about his life was new to him. Marty was surprised to find Biff waxing George's car, he was surprised to see that George had written a book, even though he spoke about it nonstop before it was published- things like that. And it perplexed her.

She was deep in thought when she pulled a pair of Marty's underwear out of the dryer. Lorraine casually tossed it into the basket, and then did a double take. Reaching back into the basket she pulled the underwear out. They were purple. "Calvin Klein," she muttered. She was brought back to a day thirty years in the past. November 12th, 1955 to be exact. Her father had run over a boy named Calvin Klein, who later told her that he went by "Marty". She remembered telling him that she'd never seen purple underwear before. Lorraine remembered how jittery he was every time he was near her, and how he was the one responsible for her and George getting together at the Enchantment Under the Sea dance. Lorraine shook her head. "It's just a weird coincidence. There's no way the two could be connected." She finished the laundry and went about the rest of her household routines.

* * *

Marty pulled up to his house ten minutes after Mrs. McFly had discovered his purple underwear. He had just dropped Jennifer off at her house and was only planning on staying home long enough to grab his guitar. Just because the Doc wasn't in this year didn't mean that Marty wasn't going to take advantage of his amplifiers. As Marty dashed into his room (trying to avoid being seen), he was met with an unexpected sight. His mother was sitting on the bed, apparently waiting for him. "Hi…Calvin," she said.

* * *

Lorraine had made up her mind. She had to know exactly what was going on. No matter how hard she had tried, she couldn't stop wondering about the similarities between Calvin and Marty. Upon further reflection it seemed like Marty and Calvin even _looked_ alike. So, Lorraine asked George. "Sweetie," she had said. "Do you remember Calvin Klein?"

"Of course I do, Lorraine. If it wasn't for him I never would have kissed you at the dance." George looked back down at his book. Lorraine took a deep breath and sat down in the chair next to her husband. "Do you remember what he looked like?" she asked. George glanced up, slightly confused by Lorraine's questioning. "I suppose he looked like…well, I suppose he looked kind of like Marty."

That had cinched it for Lorraine. There was definitely something…strange…going on. If what she suspected was correct (which she thought it was), she needed Marty to prove it. So, Lorraine had cooked up a plan. When she heard Marty's 4 x 4 Toyota pull up, she moved into position and waited.

* * *

Marty froze. "Um…"

Lorraine took this as a good sign. She slowly got off of Marty's bed and walked over to him. "Or do you prefer to be called Marty?" She pulled his underwear from behind her back. A slight blush went across Marty's face as he stumbled to find an answer. "I don't know what…heh…it's just…uh…I have to go meet Jennifer!" Marty turned tail and ran out of the house as fast as he could. That was all the confirmation Lorraine felt she needed. "Just wait until you get home, Marty. Just wait."

* * *

**A/N: Hi! This is my first "Back to the Future" fanfic. This isn't going to be very long, but it won't continue any further unless I get some reviews. So, if you have just read this but have no intention of reviewing...oh, are you in trouble. I know when people read but don't review, and don't think you won't be punished. ****For those of you who are nice, and leave lovely (or not..) reviews, thank you! You are the people who keep me going. Feedback is what I live for. Once again, thanks.  
centrepretender**


	2. The Problem

**Epiphany**

**Chapter 2: The Problem**

**centrepretender**

**Please see the A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

Marty went straight to the Doc's. He knew that Doc Brown was sometime else, but Marty needed to think, alone. It was painfully obvious that his mother had remembered him from the past, and now Marty had to figure out what to do. _The Doc not being here doesn't help much. Now I have no idea what to do._

"What the hell am I gonna do?" he said aloud, raking his hands through his hair. He found his way to a chair and pushed the junk off before sitting down. "I can't tell her that it was me and that I time traveled. Who would believe that?" Marty slouched further down in his chair, and was completely surprised when someone answered his question. "Only a mad scientist or his friend, apparently."

Marty sat up straight. "Doc, is that you?" he asked, hoping that his friend was back from his time travels.

"Indeed it is, Marty," Doc Brown replied, coming around the corner with several newspapers in hand. A huge grin was on his face, and at the sight of the mad scientist Marty grinned too. "Doc! I'm so glad you're here. Something heavy has happened-"

"I heard," the Doc interrupted. "Marty, talking to yourself is a bad habit. People might think you're not quite stable. Anyway, your mother has finally figured it out?" Doc sighed and set the newspapers on a cluttered table as Marty confirmed his suspicion. "It was only a matter of time, I suppose. I'm not sure how this will affect the space-time continuum, so we'll have to play it by ear."

Marty stood up and began pacing, not looking unlike the Doc when he was thinking. "So what are you saying, Doc? That I should just tell her the truth?"

Doc Brown snorted. "Hardly. You should subtly find out how much she remembers, and then try and persuade her that she's imagining things." Marty ran his hand through his hair again, frustrated at what was happening. "Doc, I think she's pretty much figured it out. I mean, she probably doesn't know that you made a time machine out of a DeLorean, but I'm pretty sure that she knows it was me."

The Doc shrugged his shoulders as he continued to walk around his lab, straightening things as much as possible. "What else can you do, Marty? Maybe if you ignore her she'll just forget that she ever remembered."

Marty stopped pacing and stared at the Doc. "Maybe…I'd better go home and try to fix this nightmare."

* * *

Lorraine was pacing in Marty's room, echoing what her son had been doing not ten minutes earlier at Doc Brown's. Trying to figure out exactly what was going on was giving her a migraine. "I know that, somehow, it was Marty back in 1955, and he's the one who got George and I together…Damn, I wish I could remember more about that night!" She stopped pacing and looked out of the window to see if her wayward son was home yet. Just to her luck, he was. He was walking up the path to the front door, his shoulders stooped slightly in resignation.

_Maybe he'll confess and I won't have to trick him into telling me, _she thought, waiting for Marty to enter the house.

* * *

Marty stopped walking when he reached the front door to his house. He thought he would tell his mother part of the truth, but he was beginning to change his mind. The idea of him going thirty years in the past and hooking his parents up was absurd, so denying that it happened would be the most logical thing to do. So what if it made his mother sound like a grade-A wacko? Marty was sure that there was something with the space-time continuum involved, endangering life as we know it…blah, blah, blah…

He decided to lie.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first off I'd like to apologize. I have this incredibly bad habit of writing a chapter for a new story in a heated passion, and then forgetting about it for months. I'm not one of those people who write the entire story before posting it. I'm also sorry that this is a short chapter, but it's all you'll be getting for a while. Just a warning: don't expect an update any time soon. If that makes me lose some readers, so be it, but I just don't update that quickly. **

**On another note, thank all of you who like this. I'm glad. :) I won't abandon this fic, I'll just go slow. Maybe it's better that way. Once again, thank you for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
